Slayer's Slave
Slayer's Slave is the fourth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Ganta Igarashi comes to terms with his ever-nearing death and decides to make the most of the time he has left by spending it with his new friends and reminiscing his time with his deceased ones. However, his tranquil moments are horribly interrupted by The Red Man as he threatens to repeat history by indiscriminately killing more. Overwhelmed by anger, Ganta uses his newly discovered powers against The Red Man unknowing that his every move is being watched. Summary Continuing from the previous chapter, Shiro is shown leaving Ganta after eating Anpan and suggests eating together again tomorrow. However, Ganta weakly and quietly replies that he'll be 'executed' that day but is not heard by Shiro. The next setting is of Tsunenaga Tamaki's presumable meeting room which is full of eerie, border-line demonic mechanical animals and such and his taste, (or lack-there-of) is picked up on one of the members. Another demands to know how many prisoners he had killed in the race (after stating that Tamaki has gone too far) despite them not even being on death-row and points out that it was a public mass-murder and that they can only protect him for so long. The other members ask for the director to which Tamaki replies saying that he's in charge whilst fiddling with a cat's cradle. After making a bridge, he suggests that they should continue funding Deadman Wonderland if they want to keep the Wretched Egg sealed away which causes anger to flare up. However, the meeting is interrupted by Tamaki's cell phone ringing informing him that the Wretched Egg has escaped. The next scene shows Ganta in his cells writing his last will and testament then, scrunching it up just before Yō Takami enters. Yō comes in, surprised to see Ganta there, but then says that he's been looking for him and re-introduces himself as he offers his hand. Ganta doesn't take it and explains that he'll be executed soon as he doesn't have any Cast Points to buy Candy and Yō says that that is what he wanted to talk about. After apologizing for bumping into him and causing Ganta to 'loose' his candy, Yō gives him another piece. Ganta is moved by this and thanks Yō excessively but, Yō only smirks sinisterly. Yō has a flashback revealing that he was assigned to spy on Ganta in return for Cast Cards by Tamaki then Ganta and Yō shake hands (in the present) as friends. The next panels show scenes of blood-covered walls and the Wretched Egg's armor taken. Tamaki is then shown stating that the Mother Goose System had failed and that it needs to be back online before the Wretched Egg grins. Afterwards, the Wretched Egg, revealed to be the Red Man that killed Ganta's classmates, cracks the signature grin. Yō and Ganta are walking together in the courtyard talking about Shiro when Yō spots an ice-cream stand. Ganta reminisces himself and Yamakatsu together after a tiring gym lesson on a similarly hot day. The two also see an ice-cream stand but, only have a few Yen between them. Mimi walks by and the boys plead with her to help them buy ice-cream, which she complies to. Ganta then remembers their murder and weeps. Yō asks Ganta if he's alright, but Ganta's chest begins to cause him pain. When the clock chimes at 12:00, the Wretched Egg appears directly below it and unleashes it's Branch of Sin on everyone. The Branch of Sin creates a tornado which twists one prisoner apart and shreds another's limb off. Some of the flying rubble hits Yō in the throat and knocks him down. Ganta sees that the Wretched Egg will kill his friends again and uses his own Branch of Sin that exposes the crystal in his chest. As Ganta's blood flows out of him and a circle of hexagons revolve around him, Yō and Tamaki watch in shock as a new Branch of Sin is revealed. The blood collects in Ganta's right hand and fires as a bullet at the Wretched Egg. Despite hitting it in the head, the Wretched Egg only grins wider and wilder and greets Ganta as "Woodpecker", then jumps away. Ganta chases after the Wretched Egg, demanding it to stop running away when the Mother Goose System is put back online. Tamaki is ecstatic that he has discovered a new Branch of Sin and Yō fearfully questions if Ganta is human. Tamaki then crazily welcomes Ganta (as he watches from another room) to the real Deadman Wonderland. Characters in order of appearance * Shiro * Ganta Igarashi * Tsunenaga Tamaki * The Wretched Egg * Yō Takami * Yamakatsu (flashback) * Mimi (flashback) 04. Slayer's Slave Category:Volume 1